This invention relates to an improvement in garment hangers. It especially relates to garment hangers capable of one-hand operation.
Garment hangers of the class of the present invention are well known in the prior art. One such is disclosed in my prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,287.
The previous garment hangers capable of one-hand operation, however, have been of a complicated nature and are expensive to fabricate. Generally they require a special hanger construction to facilitate operation of the closing mechanism; utilization of a spring biasing system of one sort or another; and the application of a relatively complex closing mechanism.
The prior closing mechanisms have normally employed a cam or over-center lever arrangement for closure. Devices of this type deteriorate with wear to the point that after continued use they no longer will retain the hung garment.
Accordingly, the general object of the present invention is to provide a garment hanger capable of one-hand operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a garment hanger that is simple of operation, having a closure system that can be fabricated from bent wire, or similar materials.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a garment hanger having closure means wherein the operation is not appreciably affected by wear.